1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a session setup apparatus and a method capable of invoking setting functions between mobile phones, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for setting up a direct session between another party's Television (TV) and a TV belonging to the network to which a user belongs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Value-added services, other than voice call services, have been developed in the mobile phone market, and have enabled users to freely enjoy video calls.
Mobile services have extended their coverage into the home, leading to the emergence of Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) Telephony, in which a user may enjoy the features of his/her mobile phone through a home electronic device, such as, for example, a TV.
UPnP Telephony links electronic devices to telephony devices, and allows a user to make or receive phone calls using, for example, a home TV, regardless of the type of telephony device.
UPnP Telephony may advantageously interwork with a Mobile Telephony Service, as well as an existing telephony technologies, such as, for example, Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) and Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). UPnP is likely to be adopted as the next standard of the Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) since it has the same infrastructure (e.g., UPnP device architecture) as DLNA, which is the de facto standard for home media sharing.
Technology having coverage that is similar to that of UPnP Telephony may include, for example, Session Initiation Protocol (SIP)-based Gm*, which is standardized in Telecommunications and Internet Converged Services and Protocols for Advanced Networking (TISPAN), and Cordless Advanced Technology-internet and quality (CAT-iq) for wireless call connection at home.
In order to exchange high-definition videos between home TVs over the UPnP Telephony service, a user exchanges and sets the other party's TV information on his/her mobile phone, and exchanges high-definition videos suitable for TVs over the broadband network.
For example, a first user's mobile phone is used by the first user to connect a first user's TV, which exists in the same network as the first user's mobile phone, and a second user's TV, which exists in the same network as a second user's mobile phone with which the first user is having a telephone conversation.
Thus, the user is required to manipulate his/her mobile phone during a telephone conversation.